


the human mind

by pastelli0n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelli0n/pseuds/pastelli0n
Summary: funny poem kekw??
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the human mind

the brain controls everything  
the body  
the thoughts  
it does all the work

sometimes i wished i control the brain  
but i'm simply here  
watching my life unfold  
from birth to death  
a movie, or a short film

if i were to make decisions  
what do i do? the brain does everything  
all my life i lived controlled by something like a parasite. my brain  
if it were to stop control one day

everything, would go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> pogchamp i write all my own poems <333  
> socials:  
> twitter - pastelli0n  
> discord - pastellion#7340  
> thank u for reading <3 remember i care about you, no matter who you are.  
> you dont have to go through pain alone  
> reach out to me if you want to talk, i dont care about what


End file.
